Mario Bros, tired of being Super
by csm3po
Summary: An older Mario is tired of going in search of new adventures and saving princesses. He starts to question himself what he should do with his life now that he is getting older. Luigi, is not quite sure if he agrees with his brother's new idea, seeing that things would definitely change and terrible things could happen to Mushroom Kingdom. A major plot twist will be crucial to Mario'


Mario Bros., tired of being Super

Synopsis: An older Mario is tired of going in search of new adventures and saving princesses. He starts to question himself what he should do with his life now that he is getting older. Luigi, is not quite sure if he agrees with his brother's new idea, seeing that things would definitely change and terrible things could happen to Mushroom Kingdom. A major plot twist will be crucial to Mario's final decision in giving up this life or not.

It has been over 40 years that he has been saving girlfriends and princesses. The Mushroom Kingdom had been safe and in peace for quite some time now and Mario has begun wondering if there is still a point in this "super" life. And also if there still is someone who needs saving. He then goes to the encounter of his brother, Luigi, in search of some advice.

"_Buongiorno_, brother!", Luigi cheerfully greets Mario, "What's wrong? Why did you want to see me?"

"_Fratello_, I don't think I want to be a 'super' anymore... Don't you get tired of this? Risking all of our lives, killing all those poor innocent koopas, sacrificing Yoshi like that, and eating all that mushroom...!"

"Mario! You cannot be serious!", Luigi says, in a high-pitched tone, "This has been our thing for so long, and we have so much fun in this business. Remember all the bonus we can get, all the medals and stars. And I cannot believe you're sick of mushroom and Princess Peach!"

"I'm not sick of them, but I feel like I've got to a point where nobody needs me to do all this anymore. Maybe people don't need rescuing, they don't need to be saved.", Mario answers, sadly.

"We are really living in a time of deep calmness in these lands. But what's your idea? What do you plan to do? Leave Mushroom Kingdom for good?"

"I could go back to carpentry or plumbing...", Mario replies.

"That was a really dull life. And I cannot see how this could work here in the Kingdom."

"I should go back to the real word, then?", asks Mario, hoping the young brother could help him in his decision.

"I don't know. I admit I didn't like this idea. I like going for our adventures", Luigi confesses. "But you have to do what you think that will make you happier."

Mario thought his brother could help him decide. But then he just ended up making Luigi sad with the news. They remained silent for a moment, both immersed in their own thoughts. After a while, Luigi asks, in what seemed to be an angrier tone of voice:

"What if something bad happens while you're not here?"

"Well, you are still 'super', aren't you? I'm the one deciding to leave!", Mario replied, somewhat angry too, for his own surprise.

"But we are supposed to be super BROS!", Luigi was definitely angrier. "This is not right!".

"You said I should to what I think I should do!", shouts Mario.

"O.K.!", Luigi shouts back, with a strong Italian accent. "Good-bye! Yoshi will miss you!"

Luigi leaves, Mario remains there alone for another while. He then packs his things and hits the road to the real world, without saying goodbye to Mushroom Kingdom people. He felt ashamed, yet disappointed with this life.

Some time after...

Mario had left the Mushroom Kingdom for some good time now. He was living a quite decent life in the real world, without the help of magical powers and such things. He was the funny Italian plumber down the road for most people, and that was good for him. Sometimes he thought about going back home just to check how everyone was doing; then, he remembered the argument he and Luigi had, and gives up.

After his brother left, Luigi finds himself in boredom. He several times thought about doing something to try and bring Mario back but couldn't think of what exactly. The people in Mushroom Kingdom found it odd that Mario left for apparently no reason, but no one was worried, since nothing bad had happened for the past years.

Luigi then decides to take a desperate measure. He goes looking for Bowser, the King Koopa himself. Seeing that the Kingdoms were in peace, Luigi goes and ask Bowser for help. The younger brother thought they could pretend something bad was happening, that Bowser was attacking their land, so that Mario would go back. What Luigi so naively forgot, was that one cannot trust Bowser. Eventually, the plot turns out to be a real menace and Luigi is captured by Bowser. The giant Koopa finds Mario living in the real world through a portal in Space and announces his threat:

"I heard you were tired of saving princesses, so I got something else for you... Ha! Ha!".

"Bowser! You vicious turtle head! What have you done?", one scared Mario asks to the giant Bowser head floating inside a hole in the air.

"I've got your brother, and I'm draining all the power in his lives. He was fool enough to come and disturb my peace. Now that's what he gets. Hahaha!", and the head vanishes, leaving a foul stench in the air.

The first hole had just vanished, and a second one appears just as suddenly. It was Princess Peach.

"Mario! We need your help. This time is not me who is in danger, is your brother! Bowser has captured Luigi.", the princess tries to deliver the message, as calm as possible.

"I know! But what can I do? I don't know how I could go back... I don't have any of my magical supplies.", Mario informs her, sadly.

"How come?", asks the princess.

"Because I had decided to leave this life for good".

"Well, I'll manage to give you one item. I think it's all I can do. The unbalance this new threat created to our Kingdom is draining the magical powers of the Toads and everything! But here, have this Cape Feather."

Another tiny hole appear and a Cape Feather fell through it, soaring to the floor. If there was one thing Mario really missed, was flying. The Princess didn't wait for an answer and said:

"Now it's up to you, Mario! If you come back to Mushroom Kingdom you can save Luigi and bring our balance back! Please come back and help us."

Princess Peach disappeared leaving Mario alone once again. Nervous, all that he could say was:

"_Mamma mia_! Here we go again... ".

He gets the cape, flies away and another game starts.

Carolina Meyer


End file.
